Dark Tournament
by Rick Brown
Summary: This ia a Ruroni Kenshin, Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Inuyasha, Dragon Ball Z GT, Trigun, FF7, Wolfs Rain, Witch Hunter Robin (and more) cross over. In this story charecters from all of thes animesgames form teams and enter the dark tournament who will emerge victorio


Chapter 1- Evil brings us together

(A/N: I know I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it I have had this idea for a long time and I know this should turn out to be an amazing story, this is a Ruroni Kenshin, Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Inuyasha, Dragon Ball Z/ GT, Trigun, FF7, Wolfs Rain, Witch Hunter Robin and others that I cannot remember at the moment. cross over)

Sito walked along silently as he usually did until he came across the Dojo owned by that woman, he could hear the children screaming happily on the inside and he entered as if he owned the place, and he looked at Kenshin whom was playing with the two little girls knowing Kenshin was fully aware of his presence.

"Uncle Kenny, its that man again." Ayame said. Kenshin rose turning to look at Sito.

"Hello Sito, it's been a while, that it has." Kenshin said happily

"We need to talk…" Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko nosey as usual were standing beside Kenshin now. "In private." Sito finished Kenshin and Sito walked just outside the wall staying within sight of the entrance to make sure they couldn't sneak closer.

"What is troubling you Sito?" Kenshin questioned

"Have you ever heard of the dark tournament?" Sito asked

"Yes that I have why?" Kenshin asked

"We have heard than a group of manslayers much like ourselves entered that tournament, we have to enter and prevent them from winning…you do know if they win they get any one wish granted who knows what they could wish for?"

"Very powerful people enter that tournament; the actual chance of them of them winning is slim, that it is." Kenshin replied

"I know, but we can't take that chance Battousai." Kenshin nodded in agreement

"We will need a team of 5 and a team leader…since you don't wish to kill I will lead."

"I'm in!" Sanosuke yelled. Kenshin laughed.

"Can't keep you in the dark can we Sano?

"Nope!" Sano smiled "Were just lucky Yahiko and Kaoru didn't hear about it." Sito began to speak again.

"Well that's 4 out of 5 me, you, the Battousai, I already enlisted the aid of Aoshi Shinomouri we need one more member…any ideas?"

* * *

Yuske sat in remembrance of Gen kai sat in meditation due to the time of year it was around this time last year when she was killed. There was a knock on the door, being snapped from his trance like state he walked to the door a little angry he opened it to see a man dressed in all black.

"What the hell do you want?" Yuske yelled realizing what was going on

"Your presence is requested at this year's Dark tournament…being the reigning champion it would be a shame if you didn't enter."

"I told you I don't want anything to do with your damn tournament!"

"Well...I'm sure that girl friend of your would…die if she found out you didn't go." He said smiling

"If you touch her I'll kill you!" Yuske swung at him but it was as if he had hit air the mans voice echoed in his ears

"Well…if you want to see her again…alive I suggest you assemble your team."

"Damn…Damn it all!" he grabbed the phone and dialed Kuwabara he knew he had two problems getting the team together and getting a fifth member.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked calmly along the side of a creek when he heard Jaken screaming his name.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Oh lord Sesshoumaru!"

"What Jaken?"

"Great news mi' lord I found a way to break the spell on Tetsaiga!" Sesshoumaru looked down at Jaken now interested. "There is a tournament called the dark tournament mi lord…the winner gets one wish granted anything you want at all. Sesshoumaru thought for a moment this was a great opportunity; he now had a chance to get his arm back and a chance to dispel the spell on Tetsaiga... "One other thing mi' lord." Jaken yelled _Great _Sesshoumaru thought _here comes the idiotic part. "_You need a team consisting of 5 members, yourself included." Sesshoumaru remained quite and continued walking stepping on Jaken and considering whom to recruit and who could actually be strong enough to fight on his side. "Perhaps you could enlist the aid of Inuyasha." Jaken suggested.

"That Hanyou!" Sesshoumaru yelled outraged

"I'm sorry mi' lord, what was I thinking, that half-breed could be of no assistance to one as great as yourself." Sesshoumaru continued walking ignoring Jaken

Inuyasha walked along shortly with kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo behind him, and for once they were quite. They kept walking until they came upon an old man walking down the road slowly. This surprised Inuyasha because it was getting late and they were about to settle down for the night. "Where you headed old man?"

"I have to get my team together yung'un."

"Team for what?" Inuyasha questioned

"The dark tournament boy, winner gets one wish granted!" the man yelled excitedly showing emotion by pointing to the sky quickly then he grabbed his back yelling in pain "Ow, Ow, Ow I'm goanna wish for ma youth."

"Yea…good luck with that old man." Inuyasha cast the thought aside as the ramblings of a senile old man before myoga spoke up.

"Are you going to enter the tournament?" myoga questioned.

"You're telling me it's for real?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course…" Myoga said as if it was common knowledge

"Can we wish for the rest of the jewel? Inuyasha asked excitedly

"Yes …if you win." Myoga responded.

* * *

"Kakarot" Vegeta yelled pounding on the small wooden door to Goku's home. Goku ran down stairs, it was 2:00 in the morning Goku opened the door and yawned loudly

"Uh...hey Vegeta isn't it a little early?"

"This is important Kakarot!"

"Well what is it?" Goku asked

"I found a way we can reach a level higher than SSj4!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, a tournament called the dark tournament winner gets one wish whatever you want it to be but we need a team consisting of 5 members so me, you , trunks, gohan (if you can convince him to fight again) and Piccolo I guess."

"Great…can I go to sleep now?"

"Uh…yea sure goodnight." Vegeta said and flew home

* * *

"Vash you idiot! What are you doing?" Meryl screamed

"I'm going to win this tournament and help that nice lady we met today out."

"Agh! Vash you just met here now you're going to sign up for some "dark tournament" and just give her a wish?"

"Yea why not." Vash smiled at his reply

"You at least know what you've gotten you're self into? You need 4 more members."

"Oh…"

* * *

Sephiroth lay there wallowing in his defeat, enough of his body had regenerated for him to move now, and he had regained most of his powers. The main thing he missed was his other wing and he knew he had to become more powerful in order to defeat the bastards who killed him in the first place, individually they were weak but being attacked by eight people at once is a problem.

Cloud and the gang were in the newly rebuilt final heaven celebrating the defeat of Sephiroth and just glad it was all over. It was about this time last year they had defeated him. Everyone except Barret was present. They continued on celebrating until Barret burst through the door with a panicked look on his face.

"Barret what's wrong?" Cloud asked

"It's…Sephiroth; his name is on the roster for this year's dark tournament.

* * *

"Kiba…Kiba!" Toboe, Tsume, And Hige called

"Over here." He called to them

"Why'd you run off on your own like that Kiba?" Toboe asked feeling hurt.

"Had to…in order to find what we have been searching for."

"You mean paradise?" Tsume asked

"Yea paradise, through this thing called the dark tournament, the winning team get and wish they want granted, we can wish for our way to paradise."

"Do you really think it will work?" Hige asked

"I don't know but it's worth a shot besides, teams entered get free room and board." Kiba informed him

"You mean free food?" Hige asked excitedly

"Yea" Kiba replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hige yelled and ran off. Tsume sighed

"Idiot, he'd sell his arm for a sandwich." Kiba and Toboe laughed and ran after Hige along with Tsume. Kiba yelled to Hige

"We need a fifth member!"

"Don't worry about it I'm sure blue will help!"

* * *

Amon walked out of the bosses' office and looked at Robin who was standing there like an impatient child wanting to know their next assignment; he stood there for a moment and then said one thing and walked off.

"One, week from now the dark tournament begins, many witches have entered we cannot allow them to win." She nodded and followed him.

"Why are you following me?"

"Uh…were partners."

"The assignment doesn't begin until next week get some rest till then."


End file.
